Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way
by GeminiStarGrl16
Summary: HG fic based on The Calling's Things Don't... Harry is awake late at night thinking about our favorite redhead...and I don't mean Ron. This leads to an interesting meeting in the Common Room.


A/N: I wrote this the last day of summer vacation while I should have been doing homework. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Characters are JK's...The song belongs to The Calling.

'_Dammit' _

Seventeen-year old Harry Potter had been tossing and turning for hours now. Usually it was Voldemort who kept him up like this. That was not the case tonight however. There was another reason. A reason with long fiery red hair, a gorgeous smile, a laugh that made him melt, and never-ending legs. As his thoughts turned back to his reason for the constant insomnia, he groaned aloud. It was a good thing he had gotten into the habit of putting a silencing charm on his bed. Nightmares were not something he needed to share with the rest of his dormmates.

His...well he wasn't sure what to call it...obsession it seemed, with Ginny Weasley was not one that did not have consequences.

'_Yeah, consequences that keep me up half the night,' _he thought wryly to himself.

He had been spending most of his nights for the last couple of months exactly like this. It was either sleep and have dreams about Ginny that were sure to make Ron want to kill him faster than Voldemort would or sit up and think about her anyway. It was a lose-lose situation.

****

**Well he can't sleep at night**

**And he can't do what's right**

**It was all because she came into his life**

**It's a deep obsession, taking up his time**

It was then that he realized that sleep just was not in the cards for him tonight. He opened the curtains and climbed out of bed quietly as to not wake the other sleeping forms in the room. He took a moment to glance at the sleeping form of Ron a few feet away from him. He looked so peaceful.

'_Probably having another one of those dreams about Hermione. He'll be calling out to her in no time. If only he knew I had those same kinds of dreams about his sister. I'd probably never be able to fulfill any of them after he's done with me.'_

Harry gathered some books and a quill intent on making the most of his lack of sleep.

'_Hermione would be so proud,'_ he thought with a smile slowly finding his lips.

As he settled himself onto a couch in front of the dying fire his thoughts soon drifted back to the reason he was down here. He didn't really know when he had realized his feelings for Ginny weren't only platonic. He knew they always had fun together. She was the only one who could draw him out of the moods he seemed to find himself in. She could make him smile. Make him laugh. She never pushed him to tell her anything though he always found himself telling her everything that was troubling him. Everything except for the most important thing of all. In his eyes she was perfect and she deserved more than him. But even then he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. He couldn't imagine her with anyone else. The mere thought of other males thinking of her the way he did made his blood boil.

****

**She's all that he wants **

**She's all that he needs**

**She's everything he just won't believe**

**Take away his doubt **

**Turn him inside out**

**Then she can see what he's been dying to say**

**But things don't always turn out that way**

If he ever got her, he'd make sure that no one would even have any second thoughts about going near her. He would hold her and kiss her and touch her and then gently push her against some alleyway wall and start to nibble on that part of her neck that made her melt and then soon...

Harry groaned aloud again and slapped his forehead repeatedly thinking that brute force and abuse of his body was the only way to get these impure thoughts out of his mind.

****

**And he must confess**

**All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress**

**Although he keeps it all bottled up inside**

**Although he keeps it all safe within his mind, oh yeah**

It was then that he heard something.

"Harry? Is that you?"

He groaned inwardly. But answered with a, "Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing down here so late?" she asked as she moved towards the couch and sat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me either."

A few moments passed in silence before she asked him if it was dreams that were keeping him awake.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Tom?"

"No, not exactly," he answered slightly drawn out and after a moment's hesitation, "What about you? Why are you down here?"

"Dreams."

"Tom?"

"No, not exactly," she answered with a slight smile and a little laugh to herself.

****

**She's all that he wants**

**She's all that he needs**

**She's everything he just won't believe**

**Take away his doubt **

**Turn him inside out**

**Then she can see what he's been dying to say**

**But things don't always turn out that way**

They sat for while just staring at the embers left over from the fire.

"Do you want to play a game of chess?" he asked her.

"Sure," she answered with a slight grin that looked scarily similar to the one that the twins wore when they were up to one of their tricks.

Harry recognized that grin. She was always better that him. She wasn't as good as Ron and he probably could have beaten her more often if he wasn't always so distracted. That pensive look she always wore when trying to figure out her next move, with the furrowed brow and the way that she seemed to always bite her lip, it was going to be the death of him if Voldemort didn't find him first. He smiled to himself for no apparent reason. He always seemed to have this giddy, silly grin on his face whenever he got into one of his 'Drowning in Ginny' moments as he liked to call them.

He hadn't realized that she had moved already and was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his next, probably fatal move.

But at this point chess was the last thing on his mind. The way her hair was reflected off the walls by the remaining light from the fire was mesmerizing to him. He faintly felt his hand moving his chess piece. And even as he moved his gaze to her face, he became enraptured by the slight red tint of her lips. They were captivating. They looked so soft, yet he knew that if he really wanted to he could entice a passion in them that could rival the strength of his own.

It was now that he was trying to come to a decision. Trying desperately to find the best way to tell her how he felt.

****

**So wipe that smile off your face**

**Before it gets too late**

**There's only so much time**

**For you to make up your mind**

He could fleetingly hear something in the distance, it sounded like a name, was it his name? What was his name? He couldn't remember anything. It was the kick under the table that brought him back to reality. Of course the reality of the moment was not that different than the Ginny induced state he had been in a few moments ago.

"Sorry Gin. What were you saying?"

"Well I said checkmate. The game's over. I don't know about that last move you made. It was bad, even for you."

"Sorry, I guess I really wasn't paying attention."

"Guess not. Anyway I'm going to head up to bed. You should too. I think you're losing it."

"Um...yeah sure. Goodnight."

She moved across the room all the while his mind was racing.

'_You should do something. You can't take this much longer.'_

'_**I know but what? I don't know what to say. I don't know how she'll react?'**_

'_Don't worry it'll all work out in the end'_

'_**Fine. Here goes nothing.'**_

"Um...Ginny, wait!"

She turned to face him.

It was then that he realized he was still standing near the couch and he quickly moved towards her.

He was looking at her intently trying to find the words.

"Um..."

"Yes Harry," she said with an encouraging look in her eye.

He was still looking at her.

'_Oh, screw it all to hell!'_

And with that thought he firmly but gently put a hand on each side of her face and firmly planted his lips upon hers. He didn't know how long they stood there like that. Her lips were just as soft as he had imagined them to be.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening before she finally reacted to his kiss. He was just about to pull away when he realized she wasn't reacting to him and then he felt her arms wrap around his waist pulling him towards her with a force he never knew she had.

Finally they broke apart and just stood there looking at each other. Finally Harry realized he needed to explain himself.

"Um...sorry...I...er...um...wor-..."

But he never finished his explanation. Ginny's finger had found his lips and silenced him.

"There'll be time for that later."

Before he could answer her, her lips had found his and the passion he knew could come from them was there...just as he had always thought.

A/N: So...what'd you think? Let me know if you wish.


End file.
